eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Draft and trade history
The following is a history of all player movements since the formation of the club 1986-87 offseason Club did not participate in national draft but was given permission to sign 35 players, including up to 6 uncontracted players from other VFL clubs and exclusive access to WAFL players. In: Uncontracted players: John Annear (Richmond), Ross Glendinning (North Melbourne), Phil Narkle (St Kilda), Dean Turner (Fitzroy) WAFL players: Adrian Barich (Perth), Glen Bartlett (East Perth), Darren Bennett (East Fremantle), Michael Brennan (East Fremantle), Peter Davidson (Subiaco), John Gastev (West Perth), David Hart (South Fremantle), Don Holmes (Swan Districts), Alex Ishchenko (East Perth), Laurie Keene (Subiaco), Sean King (West Perth), Dean Laidley (West Perth), Dwayne Lamb (Subiaco), Don Langsford (Swan Districts), Chris Lewis (Claremont), Andrew Lockyer (East Fremantle), Andrew MacNish (Subiaco), Chris Mainwaring (East Fremantle), Steve Malaxos (Claremont), Wally Matera (South Fremantle), Paul Mifka (West Perth), Geoff Miles (Claremont), Michael O'Connell (Claremont), Glenn O'Loughlin (Subiaco), Paul Peos (East Perth), Phil Scott (Subiaco), Dean Warwick (West Perth), Rob Wiley (Perth), John Worsfold (Soouth Fremantle), Murray Wrensted (East Fremantle), Mark Zanotti (Subiaco) 1987-88 offseason Club did not participate in national draft but was given permission to sign up to 2 uncontracted players from other VFL clubs and exclusive access to WAFL players. In: Uncontracted players: Murray Rance (Footscray) WAFL players: Kevin Caton (Swan Districts), Joe Cormack (Swan Districts), Brent Hutton (Swan Districts), Karl Langdon (Subiaco), Guy McKenna (Claremont), David O'Connell (Claremont), Troy Ugle (Swan Districts), Chris Waterman (East Fremantle) Out: Retired: Peter Davidson, Rob Wiley Delisted: Glen Bartlett, Darren Bennett, Sean King, Don Langsford, Paul Mifka, Glenn O'Loughlin, Dean Warwick 1988-89 offseason Club participated in the draft for the first time. In: Pre-draft selections: Stevan Jackson (South Fremantle), Don Pyke (Claremont), Peter Sumich (South Fremantle), Craig Turley (West Perth), Scott Watters (South Fremantle) National draft: Darren Bartsch (West Adelaide), Damien Berto (St Mary's, NT), Todd Breman (Subiaco), Jeremy Crough (South Bendigo, Vic), Andrew Geddes (Katunga, Vic), Peter Higgins (Claremont), David Hynes (Port Adelaide Magpies), Peter Melesso (Claremont), Matt Richardson (Warracknabeal, Vic), Scott Williamson (Wangaratta Rovers, Vic) Pre-season draft: Clinton Browning (East Fremantle), Shane Cable (Perth), Shane Ellis (East Fremantle), Richard Geary (South Fremantle) Out: ' Retired: Ross Glendinning Traded: Alex Ishchenko (Brisbane), Mark Zanotti (Brisbane) Delisted: Kevin Caton, John Gastev, Wally Matera, Phil Narkle, Michael O'Connell, Murray Wrensted '''Trades: ' Ishchenko to Brisbane for pick 2 (Breman) Zanotti to Brisbane for pick 44 (Williamson) 1989-90 offseason '''In: Trade: Peter Wilson (Richmond) Pre-draft selections: Peter Mann (Claremont), Ryan Turnbull (Claremont) Father-son selection: Ashley McIntosh (Claremont) National draft: Tony Begovich (Claremont), Tony Evans (Claremont), Brad Gwilliam (West Perth), Brett Heady (Subiaco), Dean Irving (South Fremantle), Dean Kemp (Subiaco), Peter Matera (South Fremantle), Stephen Schwerdt (Central District) Pre-season draft: Warren Dean (Melbourne), Bret Hutchinson (Subiaco), Craig McGrath (Fitzroy), Phil Narkle (Swan Districts) Mid-season draft: Craig McNaughton (Sandhurst, Vic) Out: ' Retired: Don Holmes Delisted: Darren Bartsch, Damien Berto, Jeremy Crough, Andrew Geddes, Richard Geary, Brent Hutton, Matt Richardson, Scott Williamson '''Trades: ' Pick 18 (Robert Wren) and pick 32 (Shaun Slater) to Richmond for Wilson 1990-91 offseason '''In: Trade: Ian Dargie (St Kilda), Mark Hepburn (North Melbourne), Dale Kickett (Fitzroy) Pre-draft selections: Glen Jakovich (South Fremantle), Mitchell White (Subiaco) National draft: Matthew Burton (Subiaco), Matt Clape (East Perth), Gavin Cooney (Clarence), Derek Hall (West Perth), Shane Porter (North Launceston), Robert West (Wodonga), Mark Williams (Sandhurst) Pre-season draft: Brad Edwards (Brisbane), Peter Higgins (West Coast, redrafted), Craig McNaughton (West Coast, redrafted), Cory Young (Richmond) Out: ' Retired: John Annear, Dean Turner Exchange period: Joe Cormack (Fitzroy), Peter Mann (North Melbourne), David O'Connell (Fitzroy) Delisted: Clinton Browning, Shane Cable, Warren Dean, Shane Ellis, Peter Higgins, Bret Hutchinson, Craig McNaughton, Stephen Schwerdt '''Trades: ' Mann to North Melbourne for pick 9 (Clape) Pick 50 (Craig Ellis) to North Melbourne for Hepburn O'Connell, Cormack and pick 78 (Dean Harding) to Fitzroy for Kickett, pick 69 (Cooney) and pick 83 (Williams) Pick 92 (Jamie Shanahan) to St Kilda for Dargie 1991-92 offseason '''In: Trade: Paul Gow (Footscray), Paul Harding (St Kilda), Trent Nichols (Richmond), David Regan (Essendon) Pre-draft selection: Jason Ball (Swan Districts) Father-son selection: Nathan McIntosh (Subiaco) National draft: Matthew Connell (Subiaco), Steven Davies (Subiaco), Peter Freeman (St Kilda), Brendan Krummel (East Fremantle), Daniel Metropolis (Subiaco), Kane Morphett (East Fremantle) Pre-season draft: Jason Disney (Richmond), David Ogg (Brisbane), Tim Watson (Essendon) Mid-season draft: Damian Hampson (Carlton) Out: ' Retired: Phil Narkle Exchange period: Todd Breman (Richmond), Stevan Jackson (Richmond), Geoff Miles (Geelong) Delisted: Gavin Cooney, Ian Dargie, Brad Edwards, Brad Gwilliam, Peter Higgins, Dale Kickett, Andrew MacNish, Steve Malaxos, Craig McGrath, Craig McNaughton, Peter Melesso, Shane Porter, Murray Rance, Mark Williams, Cory Young '''Trades: ' Pick 12 (Rob Malone) to St Kilda for Harding Jackson to Richmond for pick 16 (Metropolis) Miles to Geelong for pick 24 (Kane Morphett) Pick 38 (Jamie Rundle) to Footscray for Gow Breman to Richmond for pick 42 (Peter Freeman) Pick 51 (Shaun Brooks) to Richmond for Nichols Pick 63 (Brendan Bower) to Essendon for Regan 1992-93 offseason '''In: National draft: Drew Banfield (Subiaco), Shane Bond (Port Adelaide Magpies), Travis Burton (Subiaco), Rhys Croxford (Claremont), Tony Godden (Subiaco), Brayden Lyle (Port Adelaide Magpies), David Muir (Claremont), Jarrad Schofield (Subiaco), Brett Spinks (South Fremantle), Paul Symmons (West Perth), Lee Walker (East Perth) Pre-season draft: Travis Edmonds (Hawthorn), Brendan Green (Claremont), Brendon Retzlaff (Brisbane) Out: ' Retired: Laurie Keene, Phil Scott Exchange period: Tony Begovich (Sydney), Dean Laidley (North Melbourne), Paul Peos (Brisbane), Scott Watters (Sydney) Delisted: Adrian Barich, Jason Disney, Peter Freeman, Paul Gow, Nathan McIntosh, Kane Morphett, David Ogg, David Regan, Tim Watson '''Trades: ' Watters and Begovich to Sydney for pick 1 (Banfield) Laidley to North Melbourne for pick 8 (Symmons) Peos to Brisbane for pick 21 (Bond) 1993-94 offseason Teams were forced to cut their playing lists from 52 players back to 40. As a result there was a significant amount of delistings. '''In: National draft: Fraser Gehrig (Murray Bushrangers), Jason Heatley (Subiaco), Ben Robbins (Gippsland Power) Pre-season draft: Scott Thomson (Subiaco) Out: ' Exchange period: Robert West (Footscray) Delisted: Matthew Burton, Travis Burton, Rhys Croxford, Steven Davies, Travis Edmonds, Brendan Green, Derek Hall, Mark Hepburn, Dean Irving, Andrew Lockyer, David Muir, Trent Nichols, Brendon Retzlaff '''Trades: ' West to Footscray for pick 43 (Heatley) 1994-95 offseason '''In: Exchange period: Michael Dunstan (Fitzroy) National draft: Ashley Blurton (West Perth), Ian Downsborough (West Perth), Jeremy Dyer (Geelong Falcons), Shane Sikora (Murray Bushrangers), Jason Spinks (Sydney) Compensation selection: Chad Morrison (Southern Stingrays) Pre-season draft: Paul Peos (Brisbane), Jason Spinks (West Coast, redrafted) Out: ' Retired: Dwayne Lamb Exchange period: Matthew Connell (Adelaide), Brendan Krummel (Fremantle, uncontracted player signing), Lee Walker (Collingwood) Delisted: Matt Clape, Damian Hampson, Scott Thomson, Troy Ugle '''Trades: ' Walker to Collingwood for pick 12 (Sikora) Pick 19 (Ben Holland) to Fitzroy for Dunstan Connell to Adelaide for pick 44 (Dyer) 1995-96 offseason '''In: Exchange period: Andy Lovell (Melbourne), Phil Matera (South Fremantle/Fremantle zone selection) Father-son selection: Ben Cousins (East Fremantle) National draft: Jonson Clifton (Swan Districts), Brendon Fewster (West Perth), Neil Marshall (Claremont), Craig Smoker (West Perth), Luke Trew (Murray Bushrangers), Paul Whitelaw (West Perth) Compensation selection: David Wirrpanda (Eastern Ranges) Pre-season draft: Andrew Donnelly (Subiaco) Out: ' Retired: Michael Brennan, Paul Harding, Karl Langdon, Paul Peos, Peter Wilson Exchange period: Tony Godden (Fremantle, uncontracted player signing), David Hynes (Fremantle), Ben Robbins (Brisbane), Craig Turley (Melbourne) Delisted: Jeremy Dyer, Jason Spinks '''Trades: ' Turley to Melbourne for Lovell Hynes to Fremantle for Matera and pick 3 (Fewster) Robbins to Brisbane for pick 66 (Marshall) 1996-97 offseason '''In: Exchange period: Ilija Grgic (Western Bulldogs) National draft: Michael Braun (Bendigo Pioneers), Trent Cummings (Fitzroy), Michael Gardiner (Claremont), Nick Stone (Claremont), Josh Wooden (NSW-ACT Rams/Lockhart) Rookie draft: Paul Blair (Subiaco), Todd Nener (East Perth), Trent Simpson (East Perth), Ryan Webb (West Perth) Out: Retired: Don Pyke Exchange period: Shane Bond (Port Adelaide), Ian Downsborough (Port Adelaide, uncontracted player selection), Brayden Lyle (Port Adelaide), Luke Trew (Western Bulldogs) Delisted: Jason Heatley Trades: Bond and Lyle to Port Adelaide for pick 57 (Cummings) Downsborough to Port Adelaide as an uncontracted player selection (West Coast received picks 1 (Gardiner) and 24 (Wooden) as compensation) Trew and pick 20 (Matthew Dent) to Western Bulldogs for Grgic 1997-98 offseason In: National draft: David Antonowicz (Western Jets), Callum Chambers (Gippsland Power), Jaxon Crabb (Claremont), Todd Holmes (Subiaco), Rowan Jones (Claremont), Phil Read (East Fremantle), Andrew Williams (Dandenong Stingrays) Rookie draft: Laurie Bellotti (Claremont), Conrad Chambers (East Fremantle), Chad Fletcher (Subiaco), Todd Nener (West Coast, redrafted), Trent Simpson (West Coast, redrafted), Heath Younie (Murray Bushrangers) Out: Retired: David Hart, Peter Sumich Exchange period: Ashley Blurton (Richmond), Craig Smoker (Melbourne), Brett Spinks (Geelong) Delisted: Jonson Clifton, Michael Dunstan, Paul Whitelaw, Paul Blair (rookie), Todd Nener (rookie), Trent Simpson (rookie), Ryan Webb (rookie) Trades: Spinks to Geelong for pick 13 (Chambers) Smoker to Melbourne for pick 34 (Williams) Blurton to Richmond for pick 37 (Holmes) 1998-99 offseason In: Rookie promotion: Laurie Bellotti, Chad Fletcher Exchange period: Scott Cummings (Port Adelaide), Chad Rintoul (Adelaide) National draft: Scott Bennett (East Fremantle), Joel Duckworth (East Fremantle), Andrew Embley (Swan Districts), Brandon Hill (Peel Thunder), O'Brien] (Bendigo Pioneers) Rookie draft: Simon Duckworth (West Perth), Mark Pearson (West Perth), Andrew Taylor (Perth) Out: Retired: Tony Evans, Andy Lovell, John Worsfold Exchange period: Jarrad Schofield (Port Adelaide) Delisted: Trent Cummings, Ilija Grgic, Neil Marshall, Shane Sikora, Conrad Chambers (rookie), Todd Nener (rookie), Trent Simpson (rookie) Trades: Schofield to Port Adelaide for Cummings Pick 80 (Brodie Atkinson) to Adelaide for Rintoul 1999-2000 offseason In: National draft: Travis Gaspar (South Fremantle), Darren Glass (Perth), David Haynes (Geelong Falcons), Adam Hunter (Swan Districts), Kane Munro (Bendigo Pioneers) Rookie draft: Dean Cox (East Perth), Kasey Green (East Fremantle), Toby McGrath (South Fremantle) Out: Retired: Brett Heady, Chris Mainwaring, Chris Waterman Exchange period: Jason Ball (Sydney), Brendon Fewster (Fremantle) Delisted: Mark Pearson (rookie), Andrew Taylor (rookie), Heath Younie (rookie) Trades: Ball to Sydney for pick 11 (Glass) and pick 41 (Munro) Fewster to Fremantle for pick 16 (Haynes) 2000-01 offseason In: Rookie promotion: Dean Cox, Kasey Green Exchange period: Michael Collica (Hawthorn), Greg Harding (Fremantle), Mark Merenda (Richmond), Michael Prior (Essendon), David Sierakowski (St Kilda), Richard Taylor (Hawthorn) National draft: Trent Carroll (Fremantle), Jeremy Humm (North Ballarat Rebels), Daniel Kerr (East Fremantle), Andrew McDougall (Perth) Pre-season draft: Troy Wilson (East Perth) Rookie draft: Zach Beeck (East Perth), Dean Buszan (Peel Thunder), Andrew McCarrey (East Fremantle), Kris Miller (East Fremantle) Out: Retired: Chris Lewis, Guy McKenna Exchange period: Fraser Gehrig (St Kilda), Daniel Metropolis (Fremantle), Mitchell White (Geelong) Delisted: Laurie Bellotti, Scott Bennett, Joel Duckworth, Brandon Hill, Todd Holmes, Michael O'Brien, Chad Rintoul, Nick Stone, Simon Duckworth (rookie), Toby McGrath (rookie) Trades: Gehrig to St Kilda for Sierakowski and pick 18 (Kerr) Pick 21 (Nick Ries) to Hawthorn for Collica and Taylor White to Geelong for pick 27 (ontraded to Essendon), pick 45 (Carroll) and pick 57 (ontraded to Richmond) Pick 27 (Ted Richards) to Essendon for Prior Metropolis and pick 51 (Dion Woods) to Fremantle for Harding Pick 57 (Steven Sziller) to Richmond for Merenda 2001-02 offseason In: National draft: Ashley Hansen (Oakleigh Chargers), Chris Judd (Sandringham Dragons), Ashley Sampi (South Fremantle), Mark Seaby (West Perth) Rookie draft: Quinten Lynch (West Perth), Clancy Rudeforth (Claremont), Brent Tuckey (Collingwood) Out: Retired: Dean Kemp Delisted: David Antonowicz, Scott Cummings, Andrew Donnelly, Ryan Turnbull, Dean Buszan (rookie), Kris Miller (rookie) Trades: Nil. 2002-03 offseason In: Rookie promotion: Quinten Lynch Exchange period: Damien Adkins (Collingwood), Daniel Chick (Hawthorn) National draft: Paul Johnson (Dandenong Stingrays), Adam Selwood (Bendigo Pioneers), Brent Staker (NSW-ACT Rams/West Broken Hill) Rookie draft: Zach Beeck (West Coast, redrafted), Aaron Edwards (Dandenong Stingrays), Mark Nicoski (Subiaco) Out: Retired: Greg Harding, Mark Merenda, Michael Prior, Richard Taylor Exchange period: Andrew Williams (Collingwood) Delisted: Zach Beeck (rookie), Andrew McCarrey (rookie), Brent Tuckey (rookie) Trades: Williams to Collingwood for Adkins Pick 8 (Luke Brennan) to Hawthorn for Chick 2003-04 offseason In: Rookie promotion: Zach Beeck, Mark Nicoski National draft: Sam Butler (Central District), Daniel McConnell (Eastern Ranges), Beau Waters (West Adelaide) Rookie draft: Michael Embley (Swan Districts), Jaymie Graham (South Fremantle), Brett Jones (Claremont), Clancy Rudeforth (West Coast, redrafted) Out: Retired: Peter Matera, Ashley McIntosh, David Sierakowski Exchange period: David Haynes (Geelong) Delisted: Phil Read, Troy Wilson, Clancy Rudeforth (rookie) Trades: Haynes to Geelong for pick 20 (Butler) 2004-05 offseason In: Rookie promotion: Brett Jones Exchange period: Tyson Stenglein (Adelaide) Father-son selection: Mitch Morton (Claremont) National draft: Mark LeCras (West Perth), Matt Rosa (North Ballarat Rebels), Brad Smith (Subiaco) Rookie draft: Aaron Edwards (West Coast, redrafted), Ben Sharp (Oakleigh Chargers), Ashley Thornton (Peel Thunder), Beau Wilkes (Claremont) Out: Retired: Glen Jakovich Exchange period: Callum Chambers (Carlton), Paul Johnson (Melbourne), Chad Morrison (Collingwood) Delisted: Trent Carroll, Michael Collica, Kane Munro, Aaron Edwards (rookie), Clancy Rudeforth (rookie) Trades: Pick 12 (Danny Meyer) and pick 28 (Chad Gibson) to Adelaide for Stenglein Johnson to Melbourne for pick 29 (Rosa) Morrison to Collingwood for pick 37 (LeCras) Chambers to Carlton for pick 57 (Smith) 2004-05 offseason In: Rookie promotion: Jaymie Graham National draft: Shannon Hurn (Central District), Ben McKinley (Northern Knights), Matt Spangher (Eastern Ranges) Rookie draft: Steve Armstrong (Melbourne), Michael Embley (West Coast, redrafted), Matt Priddis (Subiaco) Out: Exchange period: Daniel McConnell (North Melbourne) Delisted: Zach Beeck, Kasey Green, Jeremy Humm, Aaron Edwards (rookie), Michael Embley (rookie) Trades McConnell and pick 18 (Max Bailey) to North Melbourne for pick 13 (Hurn) and pick 29 (McKinley)